


Please Don't Go

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Slash, Tyler dying, jyler, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeremy watches Tyler die.





	

Title: Please Don't Go

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy

Characters: Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore.

Summary: Jeremy watches Tyler die.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 "It's gonna be okay. Tyler. Tyler. Please don't you close your eyes." Jeremy cried as he pulled Tyler Lockwood's head deeper into his chest. Glancing down he noticed that blood had stopped pouring out from the large gash. A long cut directly above his eyelid and one from his nose to his chin.

"Tyler, please," Jeremy cried out. Tyler wasn't moving nor reaponding, and Jeremy could barely feel his chest rising and falling. He knew Tyler was fading and he was fading quick.

* * *

"Stefan! Damon! Someone please. Please." Jeremy voice broke as he cradled Tyler's face with his hand.

"Please don't die for me. I need you to live. Who gonna harass me for eating all the orris now." he whispered.

It was his fault, all of it.

A new vampire was in Mystic Falls and it was targeting humans. Jeremy didn't think nothing about but he knew some of the men killed had similar features to him. He decided to ignore the warnings to never go out late because he doubted the vampire who be after him.

He went out for a walk only to caught by the vampire. His life flashed before his eyes before Tyler came. Tyler, the boy who hated him since they started high school saved him. Tyler killed the vampire but not before the other ripped a chuck out of his stomach and gave his more wounds.

"Please Tyler, please don't die. I can't do this if you die. I can't, no I won't be able to live if you die here. Stay away please." Jeremy begged as more tears began to cloud his vision.

Jeremy leaned down an pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead as his tears slid down. He heard rushed footsteps but he didn't bother looking up. A hand appeared near, Jeremy lashed out hitting it away. "Don't touch him!"

"Jere-" Damon voiced.

"No. Leave us, your too late." Jeremy whispered as he tighten his grip on Tyler's body.

"Jeremy." Stefan whispered.

Jeremy glanced up to see Stefan giving him a sober look, "Let him go. It's time you let him go." His eyes never leaving Jeremy as he reached out for Tyler. Jeremy broke eye contact as he pulled Tyler closer.

"I love you, Tyler Lockwood." Jeremy whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to Tyler's forehead. Stefan sighed as he held a hand out to pull Jeremy up.

* * *

"Wait. He's healing." Damon announced.

Jeremy opened his eyes wide as he pulled away to see the cuts on Tyler's face healing and disappearing. "Your healing.

" 'M love y." Tyler trailed off as he reached his hand out to touch Jeremy cheek. His eyes tired, he touched Jeremy check before resting it back down. Jeremy smiled pressing another kiss to Tyler's forehead before glancing at Stefan and Damon.

"I guess today isn't the pups' day." Damon muttered as he watched Tyler slowly heal himself.


End file.
